


Elevator Going Down

by cptxrogers



Series: Holiday Exchange Community Gifts [2]
Category: Marvel: Heroes United (Movies)
Genre: Hydra Cap but not really, M/M, Nudity, Stripping, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: An alternative version of that elevator scene from Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes United.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the cap-im Holiday Exchange Community Gifts prompt _“Smutty version of Steve undressing from the Hydra uniform in the elevator”_ which is highly relevant to my interests tbh.

They made it into the base, followed two guards into the elevator, disabled them in short order and tossed them out on the nearest floor. As the elevator doors slid closed, leaving them relatively safe and enclosed for now, Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

Steve gave him a sideways grin. “I knew you couldn't stay out of sight long.”

“No, no...” Tony felt a need to defend his professionalism. “It's just you being a Hydra goon, it's creeping me out.” He indicated Steve, clad for their infiltration mission in a black and red enemy uniform.

“Yeah, I'm gonna need a long shower when we're done with this mission,” Steve sighed, unpeeling the Hydra symbol from his chest and chucking it over his shoulder with a shudder. Tony tried desperately to keep his mind on the job at hand and not to think about Steve in the shower.

Steve bent to pull his familiar stars and stripes uniform from his bag, and Tony absolutely did not check out his ass. He had meant it, it _was_ creepy seeing Cap in Hydra gear. But it was also undeniable that the dark fabric of the uniform clung to his body in a way that was... disconcerting. Discombobulating. It was, quite frankly, distracting.

Tony made an effort to focus on the truly  _fascinating_ elevator door in front of him. Thinking unsavory thoughts about your teammate and colleague was kind of dubious, he figured. Doing so during a mission in which they could be attacked at any time was clearly foolish. And doing so while said teammate was dressed in a Hydra uniform was so wildly inappropriate he couldn't begin to justify it even by his own arguably lax ethical standards.

Steve seemed to be spending an inordinately long time faffing around with his bag, bent at the waist so his ass gently bounced beneath the dark spandex as he removed his boots. Tony couldn't quite tear his eyes away from the place where his thick, muscular thighs met the delicious round curve of his ass.

God damn it. Tony was going to hell for this, he was pretty sure. Well, this and plenty of other things too.

Steve tossed the Hydra cowl into the corner of the elevator and finally, thank _god_ , straightened up and got his distressingly enticing ass out of Tony's face. He was holding his Avengers uniform in one hand and Tony realized with a jolt of lust and panic that Steve was planning on getting changed right here. In this small, cramped elevator. With Tony in it.

Tony resolutely turned his head and averted his eyes, because he might be a dirty horndog who thought inappropriate things about his friends, but he was still a gentleman when it mattered. And watching someone else change was distinctly ungentlemanly, he was certain about that. He kept his gaze level ahead of him and ignored the sounds of rustling and zipping, trying not to think about what the contrast between Steve's fair skin and the dark fabric would look like as he peeled the tight uniform off his body.

“Hey, Stark,” Steve called, causing Tony to turn his head. And _damn it all to hell_ , Steve was standing there with the uniform unzipped half way down his chest, ample pecs and rippling abs peeking out between the open fabric, looking for all the world like a fantasy straight out of Tony's hindbrain.

“Buh?” said Tony, articulately.

“Help me out with this zip?” Steve asked, looking innocent as a choir boy as he tugged ineffectually at the zipper.

“Buh,” said Tony, eloquently.

Tony was extraordinarily glad to be wearing his armor, which did a fine job of hiding both the flush suddenly growing on his cheeks and the tightness suddenly growing in his pants. He reminded himself that they were in a goddamn Hydra base in the middle of a mission, and now was not the time to refuse a teammate's request for help just because he couldn't keep his libido under control. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Steve.

“No worries, Cap,” Tony said, thankful again for the suit which modulated his voice to a normal tone and hid the crack. “We'll have you out of that uniform in no time.” He winced when he realized what he'd said, but Steve didn't seem to notice, just looking at him from beneath his eyelashes with a grateful smile.

“Gee, thanks, I'm totally stuck here,” Steve said, tugging again at the zipper before moving his hands up to spread the fabric open across his broad shoulders. “You're my hero.”

Tony swallowed thickly and carefully grasped the zipper, not easy with the chunky fingers of the armor, and pulled it downwards. To his surprise, the zipper moved smoothly, like it hadn't been stuck at all. Must be the extra strength of the armor, he guessed. He pulled the zipper down a few inches, stopping a decent distance before he got anyway near Steve's crotch.

Steve was wriggling out of the uniform, muscles flexing, but he stopped when Tony stepped away. “Aren't you going to keep going?” he asked Tony with a smile that, on anyone else, would have been described as inviting. “The zipper might get stuck again. Best to pull it all the way down.”

“Um. Couldn't you. Uhh. Do that yourself?” Tony asked as he backed up against the wall of the elevator.

“Well I _could_ , sure, but where's the fun in that?” Steve's eyes sparkled as he flexed his shoulders and opened the uniform down to his navel.

There was a whole lot of Steve on show now, and Tony's brain stuttered and fritzed out as his eyes flicked over the muscled expanse of Steve's chest. Tony felt himself unconsciously moving towards him, but Steve spun around and looked at him over his shoulder. “Get the back for me, will you?”

Tony decided that he must have hit his head, or be under some kind of spell, or be in the middle of a delusional episode. But he was going to go with it. He reached up, wishing he could feel the texture of Steve's skin as the fingers of the armor moved across his back. He peeled the uniform off Steve's shoulders and down to his hips, hands hovering above the soft curve of his ass. He felt Steve unzipping the suit all the way to the bottom, then pulling it down.

And _holy shit_ , Tony was sure that he had to be dreaming now, because apparently Captain America liked to go commando. He let out an involuntary gasp as Steve tugged the uniform down to his thighs, giving Tony an eyeful of his appallingly attractive ass. His ass was, if possible, even more enticing when naked than when covered in tight fabric.

This was it, Tony thought, this was how he finally lost his mind: shocked senseless by the sight of Steve's bare ass bouncing in front of him. There were certainly worse ways to go.

“Like what you see?” Steve asked with a wink, sounding far more smug than Tony was prepared for.

“I. Uh. Yeah... that's... yeah,” he replied. Tony Stark, smart-mouthed genius at his very best.

“Good. I was wondering what it would take to get your attention,” Steve grinned confidently as he yanked the Hydra uniform off completely and grabbed up his Avengers uniform to replace it. “Let's get this mission knocked out and you can give my ass a more thorough examination when we get home. You can join me for that post-mission shower if you’d like.”

Tony gawped hopelessly as Steve suited up into his Avengers uniform with military efficiency, as if he hadn't just been casually propositioning Tony in an elevator.

“That sounds... yeah... okay... let's do that,” Tony stammered, feeling like he might need to lie down for a second. That was the moment, of course, when the elevator doors slid open to reveal an enormous hanger full of Hydra goons.

“Captain America!” one of them yelled. “And Iron Man. Get them!”

Steve gave Tony a wild grin as he pulled down his cowl and practically bounced out of the door. “Come on, Iron Man, let's get this done!”

Tony shook himself and threw himself out of the elevator after Steve. First the mission, and then _back to that ass_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share this fic, it has a tumblr post [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/155817846134/elevator-going-down)!


End file.
